


If I were you...

by Everlasting_Dream



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Akechi Goro Redemption, Akechi Goro has anger issues, Akechi Goro-centric, Detective Prince! Akira, M/M, NG+, New Game Plus, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Roleswap, Shujin! Goro Akechi, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, no beta we die like akechi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlasting_Dream/pseuds/Everlasting_Dream
Summary: Akechi Goro awoke with a gasp. Immediately, his hand reached for his chest looking for a wound that wasn't there. The lingering pain slowly edging away.He was confused because the wound wasn't there anymore. He was confused because he wasn't cold anymore. He was confused because he was alive.Just your usual NG+ but if Akira and Akechi switched roles with all of their memories intact...
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. April 10th; Leblanc

Akechi Goro awoke with a gasp. Immediately, his hand reached for his chest looking for a wound that wasn't there. The lingering pain slowly edging away.  
He was confused because the wound wasn't there anymore. He was confused because he wasn't cold anymore. He was confused because he was alive.

He wasn't relieved. He was just confused and maybe a little bit furious.  
Looking around, his confusion (and his anger) grew. He was in a bed if you can even call it one. Familiar walls embraced his sight, yet those dusty attic walls felt different in a way. Empty.  
However, his mind drifted to his rival. His rival who probably saved him from death. Even though how was quite unclear. The non-existing bullet wound could be explained with a healing spell. Somehow, this irked him. The idea of being dependent on anyone, least of all a cat, made him uneasy. He doesn't want to owe anyone, doesn't want to be vulnerable like this.

Goro decided to leave before the idiot could find him. Perhaps avoiding him was cowardly, but at this point, Goro couldn't bring himself to care.  
And so, he decided to leave quickly. And perhaps if he would have calmed down and gathered his thoughts first, he would have noticed the glaring warning signs. The walls that felt empty. A sterile cleanliness, so uncommon for his rival. The unease that started to grow inside of him like a disease.  
But ignoring them didn't work because the moment he stepped down those wretched stairs, they all crashed down on him.

"Didn't expect you to be up this early, considering your track record. What are you waiting for then? Get into your uniform. **Today, let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer.** "

Goro was holding himself back, not wanting to let his anger out at the cafe owner he knew far too well. However, the moment Sakura-san opened his mouth Goro felt a rush of coldness embody his very being.  
Transfer? Uniform?  
The last amount of control that Goro thought he had decided to slip away with infuriating ease. His mind was blank. He felt like the ground was pushed away from his feet. With a dry mouth it came clear to Goro that something was definitely not right.

"What are you talking about?"

Goro wasn't even trying to hide his confused anger as he hissed out what was on his mind. Meanwhile, Sakura-san looked annoyed.

"I knew taking a delinquent in was a bad idea...Listen. **You are on probation** , so you can't just skip school. I have no plans on housing someone who's going to jail for their own stupidity."

Probation? Goro felt himself having a hard time breathing. Something was absolutely wrong. His mind drifted to his rival. His unease shifted.  
"Where's Kurusu?"

And the moment, Sakura-san's face shifted into utter confusion, Goro ran upstairs. The room that was too clean. The room that was too empty. No cat hair. No souvenirs. Not even that stupid, out-of-place chocolate fountain.

“Whose room is that?!” Goro didn’t care about his lack of manners as he shouted down the stairs. The sigh he got as a return only made him more furious.

“I told you, I used this attic as a storage room before it got to be yours. So, no worries, **no one used it before you**.”

Goro felt faint. Something was wrong. So, so wrong. He took out his phone. He didn’t want to talk to Kurusu, but he needed to talk to Kurusu. But before he could open the chat, Goro’s eyes were stuck on the date.

**April 10th.**

And suddenly, Goro wanted to vomit. Holding his nausea back, he opened his contacts, scrolling down viciously. The date was wrong, even if the year was right. Yesterday was the 26th of November. So how? Why? And his contacts…no Phantom Thieves, no Nijima-san...no Shido?! Now, he couldn’t hold back his nausea anymore. He ran down the stairs and into the toilet stall.

Something was wrong. So, so wrong. And without hesitation, Goro tried to push the wrongness out of his body.

“Hey...are you alright kid?” Sakura-san started to sound worried.

Multiple thoughts were racing in his head. Goro felt a headache coming, but he pushed it aside. Pieces started to connect, and theories started to be created. He pushed himself of the toilet and rushed to the mirror. His face greeted him.

“What is my name, Sakura-san?” Said man looked at him with utter concern now. Goro tried to push away the anger that was starting to overflow due to that.

“Are you alright Akechi?” Goro’s eyes widen. Good. That was good.

This was clearly not a dream. It was far too clear, far too real. Perhaps cognition? No, the Nav (which thankfully was still there) showed no signs of being in the metaverse. Then perhaps this was hell. It certainly seemed fitting. After all, he died. Him being saved, someone saving him, was a much more ridiculous notion than being stuck in this weird hell. It is what he deserved anyway.

“Kid?” Goro looked at Sakura-san yet again. On one hand, he wanted to ignore Sakura-san to investigate. On the other hand, going with the man might bring more things to light as well.  
Well, Goro can always investigate later.

He slipped on his princely smile, feeling disgusted on the inside. He had conflicted feelings towards Sakura-san. It did not help that his skin itched in the wrongness of this situation.

“I apologize, I suppose I had quite a realistic nightmare.” How ironic, considering that the nightmare is now.  
Sakura-san just looked at him with barely hidden disbelief and Goro could not blame the man. Yet, he continued to smile at the man, the hidden massage of “Shut up and don’t talk about this” perhaps having reached him.

“I-It’s okay…I…guess?” Sakura-san murmured with avoiding eyes. He looked confused yet done at the same time. Goro could relate very much.

“A-Anyway, the school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district.” So, it is Shujin.

“It’ll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I’ll drive you there, but just for today. Get ready, so we can go…. You’ll be okay enough right?” Sakura-san looked at him with concern. Goro tried his best to calm down the bubbling anger inside of him. ‘Don’t be concerned about me. Don’t be kind to me.’ Goro pushed down those thoughts. He cannot afford to let the situation make him lose his cool. He would be in control here.  
“...Will you get ready soon?”

“Of course, I’ll be sure to be quick.” With a smile, he went upstairs though a blank stare quickly replaced it. The attic, a place he hated because in some way he also liked it, just made him more furious. Not now though. He would not lose control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. This work was inspired by a prompt I saw on twitter: "they both wake up remembering everything that happened in the previous timeline except, surprise: in this one, joker is the detective prince and akechi goes to shujin and lives at Leblanc"
> 
> If you think to yourself that Goro is calming down quickly...don't worry he is just doing the usual Goro thing of bottling things up...You guys will have a breakdown later down the line just fine>>  
> Akira will appear later on as well, so you guys have to be satisfied with Goro for now.  
> Also this is going to be slow-burn as heck. I cannot imagine blunt oblivious love-starved (so obviously gay) Goro to notice he's in love even if it would slap him with a brick. Or multiple ones actually.
> 
> I usually upload longer chapters but for the sake of my sanity I though about trying to upload shorter chapters for once...IF I finish this thing I'll merge them together (I dislike short chapter fanfics lol)  
> I've already have two more chapters prewritten, so we'll see how it goes>>
> 
> (Non-English writer, no beta, why am I doing this to myself)


	2. April 10th; Shujin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side…” This caught Goro’s interest. Their side? Is he talking about Shido? So Shido still is there even if he is not in contact with him now. Is it because he is replacing Kurusu? This was something that he was quite aware of. For whatever reason, he was replacing his rival.

It did not take him much time to find where the clothes are stored. Though he quickly pushed the thoughts about wondering whether his rival’s clothes were stored there at some point away. He does not understand why these thoughts came up in the first place anyway. Regardless, it felt quite weird to wear the Shujin uniform.

The car ride was silent.

As expected, they arrived at Shujin. Goro saw Sakura-san look at him from the corner of his eyes though he did not say anything. Regarding the principal, he drowned out most of the conversation. Goro decided to ignore the fact that he murdered him in cold blood. The principal’s loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems.” And you will get a hole in your head if you won’t shut up.

“Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, **but there were some circumstances on our side** …” This caught Goro’s interest. Their side? Is he talking about Shido? So Shido still is there even if he is not in contact with him now. Is it because he is replacing Kurusu? This was something that he was quite aware of. For whatever reason, he was replacing his rival.

“-thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind. This is the teacher in charge of your class.” Seems like the egg continued talking while he was thinking. He looks at the woman next to him who was silent the entire time. “I’m Sadayo Kawakami. Here’s your student ID.” He took it and then inspected it. ‘Akechi Goro’. He was not surprised to not see his rival’s name. “Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all…That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?” Kawakami-san had certainly a way to support her students and cheer them up. Note the sarcasm.

“He is responsible for all his actions.” He is feeling more and more smug about his murder.

“But really though, why me…? There should’ve been better candidates.” Truth to be told, Goro was starting to lose interest. He decided to focus on the plant. Thinking about it, Kurusu was helpless at taking care of his.

“If you’re done explaining things. Mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to.” Seems like Sakura-san started to get tired about their complaining as well. “Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him.” Oh? The principal knew Sakura-san? Goro quickly made a mental note of this observation. “Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in.” The negative attitude of everyone made him uncomfortable. Memories of old foster homes were resurfacing. The feeling of being unwanted. Indeed, this really was his personal hell. He ignored that this was most likely what Kurusu went through. It would lead to unnecessary thoughts. “Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.” With those last words of Kawakami-san, they were hushed out of the office.

“They are treating you like some kinda nuisance…I guess that’s what having a criminal record does to you. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.” Sakura-san’s statement took Goro to surprise. Sakura-san has shown some disdain towards him, perhaps due to him not being Kurusu. Towards that guy, Sakura-san was quite kind after all. “By the way…if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?” Ah, there it is. A frown on his face. A threat to be kicked out. As if something like that would scare him anymore.

Goro puts on his smile and a hand on his chest. “I’ll do my best to not disappoint you.” Again, Goro felt the nausea engulf his body. Sakura-san merely raised an eyebrow, before sighing. “Come on, we’re going home.” Goro felt himself flinch at hearing the word ‘home’. Such an empty word. He plastered a big smile on his face. “Of course!”

Regardless, going ‘home’ was not working out that greatly. “Uuugh. Traffic’s not moving at all…You’re taking the train starting tomorrow.” Sakura-san’s order did not face him. He was expecting to do just that anyway. So, he simply replied with a short “Of course”. "…So how was it? The school, I mean. You think you can manage?” Goro could care less. However, talking about some weird body switch after being resurrected and traveling back in time would hardly be a valid explanation to give regarding his attitude. “I believe, I can make it work, Sakura-san.” So, he simply lied. Considering the attitude of the teacher, school will probably turn out to be quite the annoyance.

“Well, I guess we’ll see…Still, you were expelled once already. To think you’d re-enroll at a different one. It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you.” Goro did not know why Sakura-san was stating the obvious. Goro constantly was sent into unfriendly new environments. He can handle them. “…If that’s what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too...What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in…” Sakura-san mumbled under his breath. That makes sense. He was worried that Goro would ruin his reputation.

“I will do my best not to trouble you, Sakura-san.” At his answer, Sakura-san looked at him with a frown before sighing. Something was bothering him, but Goro had trouble finding out what it was, however.

The silence was broken by the radio.

**“And now back to today’s top stories. A subway train has derailed, severely affecting the timetable across all of-“**

Goro felt like he was frozen in ice...or perhaps he was drowning. He couldn’t hear much. His throat was dry, far too dry. He opened his mouth to take a breath, but it wasn’t working. And with the realization, nausea hit him like a brick.

‘The train derailed. The train that Goro made derail. But he didn’t. He didn’t so why did it happen? Why? Why? Why? It doesn’t make sense so why?!’

He covered his mouth with his hands, trying to hold the wrongness in. ‘Who did it? Akechi Goro doesn’t exist like this here. Did someone take over his place?’

An idea started to form in his mind. An idea that increased the nausea by a tenfold, so he pushed it away. ‘Wrong. So wrong. It was all just so wrong.’

“-ey! Hey, kid!” Goro’s attention switched to his right. Sakura-san looked at him with downright worry. “You okay?!” Goro wanted to snarl at the question. Obviously, Goro was not okay. A blind man could see that. But he holds it in. He didn’t want to hurt Sakura-san. “Yes.” Sadly, the word that came out of his clenched teeth still sounded quite unfriendly. However, it made Sakura-san silent for the rest of the ride. Goro decided to ignore Sakura-san’s occasional worried glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a comment put so well, these guys need therapy>>
> 
> And yes, Goro is a master of denial fight me  
> (he'll be running from this issue for awhile, while bottling it all up inside of him because one Akechi Goro does not know the word mental health!)
> 
> Also, if you want me to continue, don't forget to comment! Nothing makes my day more


	3. April 10th; Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though this let him to think about Kurusu. Technically, he slept on this bed before him. More accurately, this bed could be considered Kurusu’s, even if the world might disagree now. In conclusion, wasn’t Goro sleeping in Kurusu’s bed? He felt himself blush in irritation. How stupid.

Sakura-san’s silence continued until they found themselves in Leblanc again. Goro tried his best to ignore how he perked up when the familiar smell of coffee entered his nose. “…Just head upstairs. There’s something I need to give to you.” Sakura-san’s voice was much quieter and the suddenness of it startled Goro slightly. Perhaps, he was still…worried.

Goro didn’t bother faking pleasantry this time. With a short glance to signalize he heard him, Goro moved upstairs. The nausea still had not left. However, breathing was becoming easier. Once we were upstairs, Goro could see Sakura-san hesitating once again. However, after a short internal battle it appeared that he decided to not say whatever he wanted to talk about. Rather, he took out a small black notebook. “…Here’s a diary. Make sure you keep it up to date.”

Goro’s first instinct was to hurl the diary out of Sakura-san’s hand and throw it onto the ground with all his might. A diary?! Does he look like a child?! Was he being mocked? However, rational thoughts quickly overtook him. This was probably just to record his actions during probation. “You may be under probation, but there’s no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.” As he thought. Before Goro could formulate a replay, Sakura-san’s phone started to ring. He quickly took it and turned his back towards Goro. How brave.

“Hey, what’s up? Don’t worry. I’ll be there in no time…Uh-huh. I’ll see you soon.” The person on the other hand was most likely Futaba. Though he pushed any thoughts about her away. Best not to think about it. “Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” Wait, lock up?! How was Goro supposed to investigate like this. A part of him understood. He was now considered a criminal on probation. However, just because he understood the situation didn’t mean he did agree with it.

“You got school tomorrow…You better head of to bed, all right?” Once again, Sakura-san’s tone became more concerning sounding. Why he cared so much about a stranger he basically just met was foreign to Goro. Before Goro could argue about being locked up, Sakura-san had already walked down the stairs…Great. How absolutely fantastic. He thought about breaking out but quickly dismissed the idea. No need to make trouble for both him and Sakura-san. He had to make do with his phone it seems. Before he would scroll through the internet for research purposes, he eyed the diary. With a sigh, he took it in his hand and decided to search the room for a pen. His complicated feelings towards Sakura-san could only be described as a nuisance.

It took some time, but he found his school bag (if one could call it his) and as such, a pen as well. With quick yet clean looking handwriting he quickly wrote down the happenings of today (leaving out his short breakdown from the morning). While used to reporting his activities to Shido it certainly felt different doing so in the form of a diary. The act was finished quickly. After that he quickly accepted the phone call downstairs and flipped the sign on the door as Sakura-san instructed. Once he was back upstairs, he decided to prepare everything for tomorrow first, not wanting to search for his uniform or anything else in the morning. After he was done, he sat down on the makeshift bed with a sigh.

This was ridiculous. He took out his phone and turned it back on, staring at the icon of the Nav for a while before opening the browser. With tense fingers he typed in ‘Masayoshi Shido’ and pressed search. Immediately multiple articles showed up, talking about the rising star politician Shido. Goro suppressed the urge to slam his phone against a wall. As expected, nothing changed in that regard. His next step was to go back into his contacts. They were almost empty, neither Phantom Thieves, Sae-san or Shido is sight. However, his breath hitched when his eyes met the words ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’.

Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.

He forced himself to go back to the browser. He slammed his name into the search bar. This time, almost no results showed up. Well, expect those talking about the Akechi heir. Heir? Heir?! Then he remembered. Even though Kurusu was trying his best to hide it (and his awkward behaviour doing him wonders in that regard) he was actually from quite a nice family. Not nearly as influential as Shido, but still quite well established. The reason why he was sent to mere probation was only thanks to them. Kurusu kept the secret about his origin quite well. Goro only found out about it, because he investigated his record due to the whole Phantom Thief spiel. Thinking back to Kurusu…He thought about searching his name but stopped himself. Surely, that would be ridiculous. He took Kurusu’s place and Kurusu was…somewhere instead. That was all.

He quickly set up an alarm, not wanting to stay up too late (and secretly hoping that was indeed just an incredible real nightmare he could wake up from). After getting finished for bed, he laid down. He felt alone. He couldn’t feel the presence of his personas anymore after all. However, he did not want to think about that, so he pushed it aside. Though this let him to think about Kurusu. Technically, he slept on this bed before him. More accurately, this bed could be considered Kurusu’s, even if the world might disagree now. In conclusion, wasn’t Goro sleeping in Kurusu’s bed? He felt himself blush in irritation. How stupid.

However, even though it was stupid it still took him an hour until he was able to fall asleep decently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Goro might have caught the big gay...
> 
> Though sadly, he hasn't realized it yet.
> 
> Don't forget to comment (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ


	4. April 11th; Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro woke up with a groan. No sign of change. His hope that this was just some fucked up dream shattered with quick speed. He sat up with a sigh. It appeared he had to continue playing whatever game this was. Thankful to his yesterday self, he quickly put on the uniform which he still had to get used to and took his bag from the coach where he placed it last evening. Annoyingly, while he had some of his skin care routine items, Goro still had to figure out how to smuggle them downstairs to use them in the toilet stall (a toilet stall for god’s sake) without anyone noticing in the morning. He would rather die than have someone find out these things about him.

Goro woke up with a groan. No sign of change. His hope that this was just some fucked up dream shattered with quick speed. He sat up with a sigh. It appeared he had to continue playing whatever game this was. Thankful to his yesterday self, he quickly put on the uniform which he still had to get used to and took his bag from the coach where he placed it last evening. Annoyingly, while he had some of his skin care routine items, Goro still had to figure out how to smuggle them downstairs to use them in the toilet stall (a toilet stall for god’s sake) without anyone noticing in the morning. He would rather die than have someone find out these things about him.

Goro quickly plastered a polite expression on his face before walking downstairs, sure that Sakura-san was most likely already there. And he was, standing behind the counter. Interestingly, a plate of curry was placed before him. As quickly as Goro noticed him, Sakura-san did as well. “So, you’re actually going to school, huh? Here, I’ll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the costumers start coming in.” In response to Sakura-san’s offer, Goro immediately felt regret for stopping to listen to him. ‘Stop being kind you disgust me.’ “Thank you for your generous offer, Sakura-san!” Goro said instead, a fake smile on his face.

Again, a strange look crossed Sakura-san’s eyes before he sighed and gestured towards the food. “…Just eat it.” And so Goro did. It was expectedly delicious.

“It was delicious.” While true, Goro felt uncomfortable replying. Because it was the truth. It was delicious. That’s why, if it had been a choice, he would have preferred saying nothing. But doing so, and potentially hurting Sakura-san wasn’t an option. Though it wasn’t like he cared about him. Not at all. Sakura-san looked at him with great surprise before turning himself away slightly. If Goro didn’t know any better, he would have thought Sakura-san was embarrassed. “…Hurry over to school. You’ll end up late if you get lost on the way.” Goro couldn’t deny that. With a small bow to bid his farewell, he made his way towards the door. The moment he was outside and was about to close the door behind him, he heard Sakura-san’s voice. “...Take care, kid.” Goro decided not to answer him. Maybe, he should stop talking with him. What does Sakura-san want? Why is he so nice to Goro?

With those thoughts, Goro made his way to Shujin. It took a little bit of changing his habits as he almost wanted to go to the wrong school. Regardless, he made his way to Aoyama-Itchome. However, the moment he stepped out of the station, he noticed it was raining. He didn’t take an umbrella...Great. Note to himself, make checking out the weather forecast part of his routine again. Goro looked around and saw that he could take cover at a boutique nearby. With a sigh, he made his way there, hoping the rain would stop quickly. The idea of coming late to school made his hands itch. He closed his eyes with a sigh. This is stupid. All of it. That reminds him, he needs to check out the bathhouse. That’s where Kurusu washed himself right? Goro shook his head. Anyway.

However, the moment Goro opened his eyes to check the weather, he saw blond hair out of the corner of his eyes. Oh god no. With a silent prayer to his mother, he turned to his left to see...Takamaki Ann. “Oh fuck no.” As Takamaki-san startled before looking at him with wide, confused eyes, he realised he spoke aloud. Great. Goro wanted to die. “...Excuse me?” Takamaki-san didn't sound insulted, so that was at least something. Goro didn’t want to talk, for obvious reasons. He hated being not in control of the situation. And that was basically only the case since his non-death. Before Goro could open his mouth and think about some convincing excuse for his behaviour, a car parked in front of them. The moment the car window was down and the ugly familiar face of the first phantom thief target poke out, Goro tried his best to keep his face even more neutral than usual. On the inside, he kept his disgusted look. Oh look, a piece of trash joined them.

“Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late.” It was the first time since his resurrection that Goro wished for his briefcase which harboured his gun. Bang.

Before he could make some excuse for Takamaki-san, said girl already agreed. Idiot. Trash’s eyes locked onto him. “Do you need a lift too?” Goro wanted to deny him, maybe throw a few insults at him, but then thought better. “It would be an honour!” The fake smile on his face made Goro feel disgusted. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Better to spend his way to school with this waste of oxygen and protect that idiot from that creep than arriving at school late and soaking wet. Trash’s eyes widen. He probably didn’t expect him to agree. However, he quickly plasters a fake smile on his disgusting face. “Then get in. It’s pouring after all.” And so, Goro found himself in one of the worst car rides of his live. He saw that the creep wanted to say something, so he quickly asked something to intervene. “Are you a second year, miss..?” Goro is trained in mindless chatter after all. “Huh? Me? I mean. I am Takamaki Ann. How did you know that I...?” Takamaki-san looked surprised to be spoken to though Goro could hear a little bit of relief in her voice.

Truth to be told, Goro didn’t want to speak with her. He didn’t want to speak with any of the Phantom Thieves – except Kurusu that is. He’s the only guy in the group that had a brain without being so annoying that Goro wished to strangle him. Though he did end up shooting him – somewhat. Regardless, he bravely decided to sacrifice his brain cells if it meant helping her. He didn’t really care about Takamaki-san. But someone in a position of power forcing themselves on someone. Goro hated how his mind wandered to his mother.

However, back to the conversation. “The number on your blazer.” Goro answered politely. Takamaki-san looked down on her blazer in realisation before giving out a short giggle. “Oh right. You’re quite observant! And you are?” It appears she was slowly getting more relaxed. “Ah, my name is Akechi Goro. It is a pleasure to meet you.” It really wasn’t but alas, he couldn’t really say the truth. Out oft the corner of his eyes he could see the creep looking dissatisfied. Goro allowed himself a smug smile in his mind. “Ah, Akechi-san is it? Wait. Third year?! Oh god. I’m so sorry, Akechi-senpai!” The moment Takamaki-san's eyes saw the three on his blazer, she panicked. Hm. Goro didn't expect her to actually be respectful about their age differences. She wasn’t before after all.

The look in trash’s eyes darkened. Oh? Seems like he realized something. “Are you the new student?” For the first time, he spoke. He sounded clearly unhappy. Seems, like he doesn’t like Goro. Does he know about his record? He shouldn’t. Though now that he is thinking about it, wasn’t Kurusu’s record also public knowledge in Shujin?...Don’t say...Goro barely concealed his anger when he smiled. “Indeed.” What followed after Goro’s answer was silence. The tension was so high, even Takamaki-san decided to shut up.

He really started to miss his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first huge diversion from the original story! You didn't think it would all be the same. Akira and Goro obviously are different people making different choices after all.
> 
> In regards to Akechi: I always see people making him befriend Ann, but let's be real here. After Akira? It's Sakura-san who he would form a connection with next.  
> I mean, Akechi already sees Leblanc as his home in canon (even if he doesn't realize it) so you can't tell me that he and Sakura-san won't have this whole just like family spiel going on 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please comment btw
> 
> I genuinely don't care about kudos and stuff that much, but comments? Heck yeah


End file.
